This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument with a key touch detector and an operator member and particularly an electronic musical instrument of the type wherein when such musical tone elements as the pitch, color and volume of a musical tone generated are controlled by two control elements including a key touch state and the operating state of an expression pedal or the like.
In a prior art electronic musical instrument, among various musical tone elements including the pitch, color and volume of a generated musical tone, the volume, for example, was controlled by both of
(1) The operating state of an expression pedal, and
(2) The key touch state at the time of key depression.
With such electronic musical instrument, it is possible to perform overall control of the tone volume of the performed tone by the operating state of the expression pedal and to control the volume of the performed tone for each depressed key unit by the key touch state.
However, in the prior art electronic musical instrument, since the two control elements are independent of each other, where it is desired to obtain a performance rich in musical expression by emphasizing the volume control of the musical tone with the key touch state, for example, it is necessary to decrease the degree of volume control of the musical tone corresponding to the operating state of the expression pedal or to make extremely strong (or fast) the key touch state. As a consequence, it is necessary to make different the performance operation depending upon whether the degree of control of one control element should be emphasized or not which requires a skillful performance operation.